


Mr & Mrs Morwin

by Fifionline



Series: Eggsy & Roxy fake relationship adventures [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Roxy are one hell of a team, whatever the situation and the cover they need to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs Morwin

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote quite quickly once I put my heart to it. It was written thanks to a prompt but I can’t find back the blog source to it so send it to me if you do ;) I hope you’ll like it!

The hotel lobby is buzzing with small talks, bellhop pushing racks of luggage and businessmen looking like they're in serious conversations. Among all of this, nobody pays attention to the couple going straight to the check-in desk

 

\- “Hello dear, we have a reservation for tonight. The name is Morwin.” 

 

Says the man to the receptionist with a charming smile. The woman next to him seems to want to say something but as the receptionist looks at her, she just smiles back.

 

\- “Excuse my lovely wife, she's not used to her new name yet.” Explains the man. “We just got married yesterday and we're here on our honeymoon.” he adds taking his wife’s hand and looking at her lovingly. 

 

Strange, thinks the woman to herself, that the newly wed doesn’t look as in love as her husband. Maybe she’s just in it for the money or something...but who cares, it was not her job to enter into people’s privacy anyway.

 

\- “Congratulations!” says the receptionist as the man fills in some paperwork “That’s why I see here that you have the Serenade Suite. It’s our very special room for couples like you and some treats are already waiting for you there. Enjoy!” she adds, sliding a key-card across the desk in exchange for the forms the man handed back.

\- “I hope everything is as described on the brochure cause I really wanna surprise my wife with your...specialties. I’m sure you’re gonna like what I have planned, honey” he adds looking towards the woman next to him.

\- “I’m sure I will...darling” she answers.

 

She seems a bit tense and the endearment doesn’t fall as easily from her lips as from his. Again, the receptionist doesn’t question it and after thanking her and making sure that their luggage were already delivered to their room, the couple make their way to the elevator, his hand on the small of her back and the woman forgets about them as soon as the door closes on them. Just another day on the job.

*

As soon as the door of the elevator closes on them, Roxy’s smile falls and she beats Eggsy’s arms violently with her fist.

 

\- “Hey what was that for?” He asks seeming clueless.

\- “The Serenade Suite? SPECIALTIES?!?” What is this all about? We’re on a mission, Eggsy!” She hisses at him.

\- “I know Rox! But we’re playing a married couple so I talked to Merlin and tried to bring more to our fake story. I suggested Morwin as it’s a combination or our names, it’s funny innit? Aren’t you happy to be Mrs Morwin?”

 

He seems really pleased with himself as he says that and Roxy has to gather all of her self-control not to hit him again. 

 

\- ”Ok whatever, let’s install everything in the room before tonight and hope that our sources’ info are right and that it’s the place where the deal is gonna go down.” she says, adjusting her jacket as the elevator dings for their floor.

 

The doors open directly to their room as they have a penthouse suite and Roxy starts by inspecting every inch of the living room before opening the door leading to the bedroom where she is left speechless for a second before she turn to Eggsy’s smug face again.

 

\- “Were a round bed with red lights and a mirror on the ceiling necessary to our cover too?”

\- “Neat innit?” And as Roxy just stares at him he continues with “At least we have the champagne to drink and strawberries to eat while we set up the laptop access for Merlin and review tonight's plan.”

 

Roxy looks defeated and just rolls her eyes as she goes to open the first case and set up the surveillance gears they need.

*

Bullets are flying in the air as the Russian mobsters are trying to find a way out of the trap Roxy and Eggsy led them into. For the moment, they're both hidden behind a bar counter, trying to protect themselves and hit their targets at the same time.

 

Eggsy shoots 3 more times before getting back to cover to recharge while Roxy takes her turn.

 

\- “You're doing well, honey ! Keep on like that and we'll be done in no time !” shouts Eggsy from his hiding place. “Don't you wanna try this round bed tonight, Mrs Morwin ?”

 

As Roxy shoots her last bullet and ducks to take a second weapon from somewhere under her dress – like, seriously Rox, how many weapons can you hide under such a small dress anyway ? - Eggsy stands back up to take her spot.

 

\- “We're making such a good team! Mr and Mrs Morwin. So much synchronization.” He continues, still shooting. “We're the perfect couple, darling ! Two more bad guys left behind the table on the right for you, love. Your turn.”

\- “Come on, stop this and concentrate. Is Yuri still there ? Did you see him ?” Says Roxy sounding a bit annoyed as Eggsy hears a screams indicating that she must have reached her last target. “Clear.” She says, confirming his intuition.

 

They both reload their weapons before leaving their hiding place to get to the room they know Yuri will be hiding in, with the plans they're here to retrieve. Merlin is directing them through the hotel via their earpieces but they stop just before the last turn, hearing someone running towards them.

 

As the man turns the corner at full speed, Roxy trips him and secures him on the floor with one of the martial art moves that she knows. As Yuri stays motionless under Roxy, Eggsy takes the briefcase that escaped his hand as he fell and tries to open it.

 

\- “There's a code for this. Would you be so kind as to give it to us Mr Kartoff ?” He asks.

 

When all they get in answer is a string of what sounds like Russian insults, Roxy increases the force of her arm-lock on him and whispers something in his ear that has his eyes widen in horror. A second later, the briefcase is open and Eggsy confirms to Merlin and Roxy that the plans they were looking for are inside. Roxy then presses a point on Yuri's back and he falls limp on the floor.

 

\- “Impressive, Mrs Morwin !” Announces Eggsy, folding the plans and putting them in his jacket pocket as Roxy gets back up. “And now is time for our exit. Care to take my arm, milady?”

\- “The mission is over Eggsy, you can drop the act now.” She says dryly but still looking fondly at him. 

\- “Too bad, I loved being fake married to you for today ! We make one hell of a team.” Declares Eggsy as they leave the building and get into a Kingsman taxi waiting for them. “To the shop, please.”

\- “It was quite interesting...and a bit annoying too.” Finally retorts Roxy. “Which gives me an idea. I'll tell you about it after debriefing, Mr Morwin.”

 

They smile to each other and fist bump as the taxi speeds through the streets of London to Savile Row.


End file.
